


From Alfred with love

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, M/M, Protective Alfred Pennyworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Bruce don't know what he did wrong.Was this how he raised them?Is this really happening?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 22
Kudos: 187
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	From Alfred with love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slifer_the_sky_noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slifer_the_sky_noodle/gifts).



It was a quiet night in the Batcave. Something Alfred was glad for.

They all deserved some rest.

“Alfred?”

“Yes, Master Bruce?”

Not that his most problematic child was resting at all.

“Do you. Just for security sake of course. Know how Jason is faring?”

It made him sad that the master he always looked after couldn’t just say that he wanted to know if his child was safe and happy.

“Why yes, Master Bruce. See for yourself.”

With a soft smile on his face he took out his camera, showing Master Bruce the picture he’d taken of their kids, snuggled together and looking more content than he’d ever seen them.

It was a picture he was really proud of. He’d wanted to check on Master Jason himself, taking care of his First Aid package, as the young master seemed to forget to take care of it himself. Alfred was also sure that he didn’t show Master Bruce anything new. The man keeping track of everyone and everything.

And this picture? Was one of the few he had from his grandsons (and he would never be able to not see them as that) that looked domestic and soft. It had been a pleasant surprise to watch them being soundly asleep. Hurt, but wounds already taken care of.

Both have had a terrible time in the past and he’d always hurt for them when they’ve cut their sleep short because of nightmares or Robin duty.

Sometimes he had the selfish thought that it would have been nice if another family would carry that burden.

Then again. He could have never been more proud of them.

Alfred had thought that the man would be glad and proud but instead he saw the jaw tightening, the fingers slowly shaking for only a second.

“You took this picture?”

Alfred nodded slowly, not yet grasping what could be wrong. Master Bruce had looked surprised for a second and Alfred knew him long enough to see the signs. Could it be… that he’d not known about Jason and Dick being together?

“Yes. I did. It was on the fire-escape on the sixth story.”

Inwardly he apologized to both of them, trying to calm the upcoming storm.

“How can they! I will need to talk to both of them. Right now.”

“Master Bruce! You will not do such a thing.”

Bruce turned on his chair, eyes wide and furious when he started waving the camera.

“They kept the window open! With their masks on full display! Everything could have happened. What if it wasn’t you but one of their enemies. And we do have a lot. Someone could have sneaked up on them.”

Alfred deflated, ashamed of the thought his master could have had something against their relationship.

“So you have nothing against them being together…” He still needed to check.

“Of course not.” Bruce turned back to the screen and murmured something along the lines “Definitely spares me the background check.”

“Master Bruce!”

“Just kidding, Alfred. Now. When I print it, do you want it to size it for the family wall or in your room?”

  
  



End file.
